A GIFT TO REMEMBER
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: A PURE DUO FIC HOPE U GUYZ LIKE IT. (CH 13 NT AN UPDATE BUT GUYZ PLZ READ IT ONCE IT WON'T TAKE MUCH TIME )
1. Chapter 1

A pure duo fic frm me hope u guyz like it

guyz here duo's frndship start frm childhood but abhi sir doesn't remember bout it

PG 1

Our friendship is d 8th wonder of the world according to to the to me its the most wonderful thing of the world . The countless times we laughed with each other , fought for the silliest thing of the world , the uncountable times we enjoyed coffee with each other and how can I forget the times when we prayed for each other's wellbeing will always be my treasured memories. Our friendship can never have an end cause it's beginning was so was like this...

It was the inter school football finals btwn dps and dav . The score was 1-1. It was d penalty shootout and as d captain of dps I knew I had to do a deep breath I gave d ball a hard kick.A sharp pain shot up in my legs but i didn't give it attention as i had more imp business to attend to as i missed d team members looked at me wid blood shot eyes . The davians won that match just becauz of me and I knew it very well. Somehow we took d runners-up trophy smiling while they received the winner's 1 giving us teasing glances. After d award ceremony my team members came 2 me and 1 of dem said..

"How could u miss the penalty shootout man? It was so easy."

daya started to say somethin but decided against it and said"See guyz i'm really sorry.I..."

"So will ur apology bring u back the champion's . Those davians had qualified for d first time and it has been almost a tradition for us to win everytime and just becauz of u our school lost for d first time." said another.

After accusing me for another half an hr they all left.I knew more insults were to come the next day I took my things and left.I entered the hostel and lay on d bed .Thnk god atleast my room mate had gone home fr a few days or else he would also not miss a chance to insult a throbbing pain had started in my head . Tears glistened in my eyes and I wished someday I would hv some1 who would console me on my failure and take care of me . some1 whose heart would bleed seeing me in these thoughts I fell into a dreamless sleep.

HOW WAS IT GUYZ . NEXT CH WILL SHOW ABHIJEET SIR'S ENTRY. ACTUALLY IT WAS PARTIALLY SALMAZHV'S IDEA PLZ REVIEW GUYZZZZ


	2. QUESTION

GUYZ I WANTED 2 KNW 1 THING...

I THOUGHT 2 UPDATE D STORY TODAY BUTI THINK MANY OF U AREN'T INTERESTED SEEING THE NO. OF REVEIWS.

DO TELL ME UR OPINION GUYZ THROUGH REVEIWS


	3. Chapter 3

GUYZ 2 MUCH DISAPPOINTED WID D NO. OF THNKS 2 ALL THOSE WHO 'S D NEXT CH

THE NEXT MRNG

I woke up wid d the sound of I moved out of d bed to freshen myself and felt a tremendous pain in my legs and a low moan escaped frm my mouth.

"i better show dis 2 d doc or it will give me a hell lot of trouble" i thought.

While going 2 d campus I saw many eyes full of respite."This is just d beginning daya. The picture is going to be worse." Wid all thoughts and a heavy heart I reached d clinic in school campus and den after gettin my leg bandaged I saw dat I was already late for d class.

"I think I should write a book 'A tragedy-my life' " and a humorous chuckle escaped frm my mouth.

After reaching d class I found out dat d teacher was absent. Today I surely didn't know whether 2 be happy or sad cauz d teasing session was soon gonna start.

"Hey see d most efficient football capt. of our school has arrived .Let's give a big round of applause fr him." and soon d whole class was laughing and jeering at me.

I was almost goin 2 utter a yes when d bell fr d second period d other classes passed in a jiffy.I felt dat in my whole life I never felt such dis interest in studies .Soon d bell for lunch rang and I almost ran out of d class. Choosing d farthermost table in d canteen i started wishing dat d lunch break never 2 big boys came and sat on d opp. side."Here arrives trouble "I of dem said "So ur d 1 due 2 whom my bro couldn't become d capt. and also d person due 2 whom our skul lost right?" i almost wanted 2 utter a bloody no wen a boy of his age came and put a hand on his shoulder and said

"1 thing u forgot Rishab dat he was also d 1 who scored d single goal and also d 1 because of whom our team got d runner's up trophy"

I was almost startled dat some 1 could really standup fr me.

Then dis other boy shouted" Abhijeet u r crossin ur limits"

"Oh I'm crossing my limits dat's y u got a suspension order fr 2 dys last week" the boy named abhijeet replied.

Soon every 1 was laghin at d other boy and I was still somewat dumbstruck...

GUYZ HW WAS IT . PLZ REVIEW .


	4. Chapter 4

GUYZ I THINK U ALL HV SERIOUSLY LOST INTEREST IN D FEW OF MY GUESTS WANTED AN HINDI UPDATE SO FRM NOW ALL D CH WILL BE IN HINDI.

PG 4

Kabhi kabhi mai bhi hairan ho jata hu ki mujhe un do dino ki sab baat yad kaise hai phir mujhe samj aata hai ki atoot dosti ki shurwat mai kaise bhool sakta hoo .Ye thi hamari anokhi dosti ki shurvat.

Abhijeet sir dekhe ki iske baad diary ke baaki sub pages khali the.

Abhijeet thought "Kya isi wajah se daya mera itna care leta hai. then his mind travelled back to an incident a few days back.

FLASHBACK

"Sir apne khana kha liya to . Dakhie mai waha nahi hu to koi laparwahi mat kijiega ." said Daya

"Kabhi kabhi samaj nahi aata hai ki kaun kiska senior hai " whispered abhijeet.

"Sir apne kuch kaha" asked daya doubtfully.

"Arey nahi nahi mai bhala kyu kuch kahunga" said abhijeet immediately.

"Thik hai sir apna khayal rakhiega. Good night" said daya

"Daya tum mera itna khayal kyu rakhte ho" abhijeet asked suddenly.

"Samaj lijie sir bohut purana karz chukana hai" said daya in somewhat lost tone.

"Matlab " asked abhijeet a bit confused.

"Sir abhi ek imp. call aa raha hai apko baad mein call karta hoo" said daya and cut d phone.

"pata nahi mujhe kyu lag raha hai ki wo jhut bol raha tha" thought abhijeet.

FLASHBACK ENDED.

Abhijeet sir's thoughts were broken by d calling bell. He hurriedly went to open d door and found daya sir standing outside.

"Tum is waqt?" asked abhijeet.

"Wo sir actually kuch saman bhul gaya tha to islie..." said daya

"Thik hai to abhi aaye ho khana kha ke jaoge and no arguments." said abhijeet very well knowing what he had left .

"Ok sir" said daya.

AFTER HALF AN HR

Daya sir and abhijeet sir dinner enjoy kar rahe the.

When Abhijeet sir purposefully asked"Daya tumhare skul mein kitne frnds the i mean really close friends"

Abhijeet sir observed the sudden change in daya sir's expression so quickly added

"Nahi agar batana nahi chahte it's ok "

"Nahi sir waisi koi bat nahi hai sir actually mere dost hi bohut kam the and utna close koi nahi tha" replied daya

Now abhijeet asked straightforwardly "To phir wo abhijeet kaun tha jisne tumahra madat ki thi"

Hearing this daya paused in in his place and looked at abhijeet with wide eyes.

SO GUYZ HERE'S THE UPDATE AND A LONGER ONE .NOW NEXT UPDATE ATLEAST AFTER 20 REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

GUYZ THNKS TO U ALL FOR UR 'S D UPDATE.

Abhijeet immediately said "dekho daya I'm really sorry lekin pata nahi kyu mai khud ko rok nahi paya."

Daya replied lukin straight at abhijeet's face"sir ap sry kyu bol rahe hai ap to mere senior hai ap ko pura hak hai mere sab chiz ke bare mein janne ka apko laga hoga sir ki usme kuch imp info ho sakte baat nahi sir it's ok"

Now abhijeet was really upset wid this statement so answered morosely "Dekho daya maine seriously esa kuch nahi socha aur i'm really sorry for this"

"maafi ek sharth pe hi milegi ki ap apna khayal rakha karenge aur itne baar sry nahi bolenge" said daya and started giggling .

"Wat daya tum majak kar rahe the hw dare u make fun of me" roared abhijeet,

"sir i'm sorry..." daya started.

"Kya daya tum to serious ho gaye yaar" said abhijeet and both of them started a hearty laugh

abhijeet asked '"mere q ka tumne ans nahi diya"

daya replied turning serious "sir apko pata to chal gaya hai na"

abhijeet now asked d q which he now wanted to ask since long"lekin tumne mujhe pehchana kaise"

daya took a deep breath and started"sir hum dono were frnds through college sir hum dono ek hi police academy mein hi trainning liye the lekin apke cid join karne ke bad contact choot gaya mai bohut excited tha mere cid mein pehle din ke liye kyu ki mere pass khabar tha ki ap mumbai cid mein ho To on my joinning day...

(GUYZ YAHA PE ABHI SIR KA MEMORY LOSS ALREADY HO CHUKA THA JAB DAYA SIR CID JOIN KIYE AND DAYA SIR KO PATA NAHI THA IS BAAT KA AS UNKE SAATH ABHIJEET SIR KA KOI CONTACT NAHI THA AFTER HE JOINED CID)

FLASHBACK (THE DAY WHEN DAYA SIR JOINED CID)

"sub-ins daya reporting on duty sir" rose a confident voice.

acp sir replied "welcome to cid officer I hope ki ap apna kam puri nishtha se karenge"

"yes sir" again said dat confident voice.

"to officer ye hai tumahre senoir ,senoir ins. abhijeet" said acp sir.

but before he could complete his sentence daya pulled abhijeet into a bone crushing hug and said

"abhi kitne dino bad mile hai hum . tum..." but before daya could complete his sentence abhijeet pulled out of the hug and roared at daya

"wat r u doing officer han ye cid bureau hai behave urself and main kisi abhi ko nahi janta and mai tumhe aaj pehli bar dekh raha hoo. "

Daya sir couldn't believe ki unke frnd frnd unko eise pehchanne se inkar kar still he replied controlling his motions but there was still a shiver in his voice.

"sry sir.. mujhe laga ki aap koi aur ho"

"koi bat nahi next time se dehan rakhna and ye hai officer freddy yea apko baki kam samjha denge."said acp and moved out of d bureau wid abhijeet.

"sir galti to kisi se bhi ho sakta hai lekin i knw ki unka reaction bohut zyada tha actually unke memory loss ke bad se wo thorese se ukhre se rehte hai nahi to wo bohut ache insaan hai" said freddy.

"wat memory loss..." daya almost shouted.

FLASHBACK ENDED

There was a pin drop silnce in d house and the flashback was playin in both their minds so daya started wanting to break d silence as"sir phir maine soch liya ki apke under ke us ahijeet ko jagaunga kuch bhi karke waise sir apko pata hai kya hua tha hamare pehle mulakat ke bad"

abhijeet aked innocently "kya?"

daya giggled and started as "wo..."

SO GUYZ HW WAS IT PLZ REVIEW THIS TIME AS I'M THINKING TU END UP THIS STORY FAST CAUZ IT'S BORING U ALL WHICH CAN BE TOLD BY D NO. OF REVIEWS DO TELL ME UR OPINION


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYZ I'M BACK...

SO GUYZ HERE WE GO

DAYA giggled"wo..."

 **flashback**

"thanks bhaiya aap mere liye stand kiye" daya said as soon as rishab went from there.

"arey dekho aaj kal bhalai ka zamana hi nahi raha" replied abhijeet slapping his forehead.

"matlab" asked daya confused.

"arey tumahre liye stand kiya aur tum mujhe bhaiya keh reh ho bhai tumse only do saal ka bada hoo kyu bachpan mein budhapa laa rahe hoo" asked abhijeet makin such a bechara face dat

Daya started laughin loudly and said somehow controlling his laughter "k aap ko bhaiya nahi bulaunga **bhaiya** "

abhijeet then started dramatically "he bhagwan!"

daya then realising his mistake quickly replied "ok ab galti nahi hogi"

it was abhijeet's turn to laugh he said extending his hand" friends captain"

daya replied shyly "kya aap bhi..."and then shook his hand warmly.

 **flashback end**

both of them burst into laughter and then

Abhijeet said shooting him a glance "bhai main itna bada dramebaaz tum mirchi masala lagake to nahi bol rahe ho na"

daya immediately replied "arey nahi sir meri itni himmat" and then said in a low voice"arey dramebaaz ap abhi bhi hai haospital or medicines ki maamlo mei aap se aap se bada dramebaaz koi ho sakta hai kya"

"kuch kaha tumne?" daya was just going say no but before that our sharp shine replied"...waise taarif ke liye shukriya " and started smiling

Seeing him daya also smiled.

But then abhijeet said in a lost voice "kitne ache memories hongi naaa kitne nok jhok kitne kahaniya lekin mujhe to kuch bhi yaad nahi"

then daya replied in a determined voice "sir apse waada karta hoo aur bhi kai yaade hum dono zaroor banaenge"

abhijeet looked at him with hopeful eyes.

 **10 YRS LATER...**

 **SO GUYZ AAGE KYA HOGA DAYA SIR APNA WAADA KAISE NIBHAENGE ? PLZ RVW DEPENDING ON THEM I CAN POST D NEXT CH TOMORROW TOO**


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYZ VERY SRY FR BEIN LATE LEKIN KYA KARE RVWS HI BOHUT KAM HAIN lekin A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HV RVWED**

 **ACHA MANY OF DEM HAVE SAID D UPDATES R VERY SHORT BUT U KNOW I CANT TYPE LONG ONCE SO VERY SRY FR DAT**

 **HERE WE GO...**

 **10 YRS LATER**

"boss kya kar rahe ho jaldi niklo hum logon ko late ho raha hain bureau jaane ke liye"said a man continuously pressing d horn.

"acha bhai soch le ki is janm ka badla tujh se aaj hi le raha hoon kyunki abhi bhi mujhe time lagne wala hain" said his bestie suppressing his laughter

"yar is janm ka badla agar ye aaj lene lage to hum aaj kya agle ek mahine tak bureau jaa hi nahi payenge" murmured daya

abhijeet then sensing his thoughts said "bhai tu tnsn mat le kyunki mujhe bhi acp sir se daant nahi khani chal aa gaya hoon mai"

"oh thnk god tum aa gaye warna aaj already ek ghanta late ho gaye hain pata nahi kya karenge" said daya nervously.

"chinta mat kar yaar tu chal" abhijeet replied carefreely.

"tum itna carefree kaise ho skte ho ek minute apna watch mobile dikhana" daya replied sensing something wrong

" mobile kyu" abhijeet asked a bit nervous though knowing d ans very well

"arey yar off course time dekhne ke liye " saying so he forcefully took out d mobile frm abhijeet's hands

"baj gayi ghanti" murmered abhijeet

"oh to kisine jaan bujhkar mere watch , mobile aur ghar ki ghari 2 hrs fast kar diye hain" said daya angrily

"kya sach mein " replied abhijeet pretending to be shocked.

"jisne kiya hain uska to main band baja dunga" said daya shooting abhijeet a glance.

 **AFTER REACHING D BUREAU.**

All were working when suddenly acp sir came and said "daya mere cabin mein aao"

"jee sir" replied daya

After coming out of d cabin daya went to abhijeet's desk

"oh to isko abhi yaad aa raha hain ki aaj mera b'day hain thik hi kiya maine subah mera b'day bhul gaya or main aise hi chod deta sab ne wish kar diya even acp sir ne bhi" abhijeet thought.

"suno mujhe na mission par jaana hain aaj hi thik hai to main jaa raha hoo packing karne ghar aur abhi ka 4 ghante mein flight hain " said daya and went towards his home.

ABHIJEET WAS A BIT DEJECTED BUT HIDING HIS DISAPPOINTMENT HE WISHED DAYA HAPPY JOURNEY AND GAVE HIM MANY ADVICE SO DID ALL

 **IN D EVENIN**

Abhijeet reached home and sat down a bit tired suddenly he saw a gift wrapped box on d center table.

It read "to my dear boss a very happy b'day"

He opened it and saw a diary kinda thing and on d first pg it was written..

"ABHIJEET TUMNE DAS SAAL PEHLE KAHA THA NA KI KAASH WO SAB MEMORIES TUMAHRE PASS HOTI TO IS DIARY MEIN MAINE HAMARE SAB ACHE MEMORIES HAIN UNKE BARE MEIN LIKHI HAIN TO BOLO KAISA LAGA MERA IDEA"

A teardrop feel from abhijeet's eyes and these words escaped his mouth" **Daya this is trully A GIFT TO REMEMBER ...FOREVER"** and he started reading it.

 **SO GUYZ KAISI LAGI ZAROOR BATANA AB DEKHO LONG CH HAI PLZ RVW EAGERLY AWAITING UR RVWS...NEXT CHAPPY AFTER 15 RVWS.**

 **IMP NOTE MAIN KYA IS STORY KO YAHA END KAR DU KI KUCH MEMORIES BHI SHOW KARU PLZ DO RVW AND TELLL**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY GUYZ IM BACK THNKS A LOT FR D LUVLY RVWS BUT EXPECTING A LITTLE MORE SUPPORT**_

 _ **CAPS R FR PRESENTAND SMALL LETTERS FR D THINGS IN D DIARY**_

 _ **HERE WE GO...**_

PG 1

Tum na mujhe usdin ullu banane ka plan kiye the aur afsos main ban bhi gaya

READING THIS LINE A SWEET SMILE BROKE ON HIS FACE

Arey itna dat mat dikhao aur aage padho lekin phayda mera hi hua kyunki atlast ullu tum hi ban gaye

"Arey yar uff kitna saara home work hain kab karunga " I said and was very tensed.

Tabhi mujhe tumahra call aaya and u said "Daya tumahre rom mein wait kar raha hoon jaldi aajao"

"Abhijeet sorry yar lekin tum wapas laut jao mujhe aaj bohut kaam karna hain"

"main kuch nahi sununga jaldi aao and we'll njoy.." and d call was cut

Tab bohut gussa aaya lekin bohut kushi bhi hui ki chalo kisiko mera intezaar hain

But tumne to kuch aur hi plan bana rakha tha and as soon as I entered my room...

THE DOOR BELL RANG AND ABHI SIR WAS VERY IRRITATED"UFF ABH KAUN AAYA"

HE WENT AND OPENED D DOOR AND SAW A SALESMAN STANDING THERE WHO SAID "SIR AAPKE LIYE EK PARCEL HAIN"

"LEKIN MAINE KUCH ORDER NAHI KIYA THA"

"ACTUALLY KISI MR DAYA NE ORDER KIYA THA"

"OK MAIN UNKA BHAI HOON AP MUJHE DEEJIYE"

AND HE CAME BACK TO HIS ROOM AND OPENED THE PACKET AND THERE WAS A BEAUTIFUL WATCH PRESENT THERE WITH A MSG "AB BOHUT PADH LIYA SO JAO TUMHE MERI KASAM NAHI TO KAL BUREAU MEIN SO JAOGE AND HAAN KAL YEHI WATCH PEHENKE JAANA"

"UFF KOI BAATE MANANA KOI ISSE SIKHE YAR KITNA INTERESTING POINT PE THA " SAYING THIS HE WENT TO APEACEFUL SLEEP THINKING ABOUT WAT WAS WRITTEN IN THE DIARY.

 _ **SO GUYZ PLZ RVW PATA HAIN U ALL R EAGER TO KNW ABOUT D PRANK LEKIN KYA KARE ABHI SIR KO SONE JAANA THA NA AND BY D WAY HPY BELATED DIWALI TO ALL MY FRNDS**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYZ SRY FR BEIN LATE**_

 _ **HERE'S UR CHAPPY**_

The day dawned sooner dan expected and abhi sir woke up much before d alarm starts doing its job

He spoke wid happiness "yaar aaj itni jaldi Acha hai waise bureau jaane mein kaafi time hai ek kaam karta hoo wo diary thoda padh leta hoo

 ** _DIARY PART_**

...lekin tumhara to kuch aur hi plan tha cause as soon I entered pura ek bucket paani mere upar

and u tauntingly said "maza aaya bin mausam barasat mein bhigkar " and started laughing

DAYA shouted on d top of his voice "pagal ho gaye ho haan pata hai mere haat mein assignment ke papers thi sab kharab ho gya tumhari waah said

Abhi den stopped laughing and said apologetically "yar sry..."

"Tum chup hi rho now go and lemme do my work" daya spoke angrily

"YAR sry yar chalo main tumhe help kar deta hoo na" abhi said

MAINE TO ASSIGNMENT KIYA NHI THA LEKIN KAUN MANA KARTA ITNI ACHI HELP KO

"haan thik hai" said daya

AFTER GUD 2 HRS _**DAYA'S**_ HW GOT COMPLETED

"Actually mujhe ek baat kehti hai wo assignments maine nhi kiya tha wo to bas materials the" daya said fearfully

First u looked at me angrily and den said "arey yar chodo waise main bhi tumhari jagah par yehi karta but movie ki tickets waste ho gyi " u spoke sadly

"Kab hain show ?" I asked

"6 baje thi" u replied

"Den let's race cause 5 30 ho gya hai" said daya running down d stairs and abhi behind him

 _ **DIARY PART END**_

 _ **"Chalo**_ __bureau ke liye late ho jayega let's get ready" saying so abhi closed d diary

but got shocked looking at d clock "oh my god 10 bad gye aaj to acp sir kacha chaba jayenge. Daya ya daya ka gift koi na koi mujhe late karwa dega" saying so he rushed to d bureau

 _ **SO GUYZ HW WAS IT**_

 _ **SEE AGAR ZYADA RVWS NHI AAYE TO I WILL END IT IN D NEXT CH OR DERE WILL BE A TWIST IN D NEXT CH SO GUYZ DECIDE**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**GUYS IS D STRY GETTING BORIN DO U WANT ME TO END IT PLZ TELL CAUZ NT GETIN RVWS BUT A HEARTY THNKS TO ALLL THOSE WHO RVWED**_

 _ **HERE'S D CHAP**_

"Abhijeet aaj tum itna late kaise ho gaye" acp sir asked while taking his class.

"sir daya ne aaj phir late kara diya" abhijeet sir replied quickly

"lekin wo to mission pr hai"acp sir said

"wo sir kuch nhi just slip of tongue " abhijeet sir replied smiling

"ok thik hai lekin agli baar thoda acha excuse dena" acp sir said smiling while abhijeet sir stood embarrassed.

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER**_

 _ **DIARY**_

"yaar boss I mean abhijeet" daya replied rather embarrassed regarding his usage of d first word

"main koi gang ka leader nhi hu but boss nice pretty cool" abhijeet replied smirking.

 _ **PRESENT**_

"oh to ye thi "boss" ki kahani maza aa gya sahi mein lekin yaar tu kab aayega koi khabar nhi kuch nhi aur higher officials se puch bhi nhi sakte itna secretive mission hain." Abhijeet replied sadly

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

"yaar hum shayed apni family se kabhi nhi mil payenge" said one seriously injured man while movig through a jungle.

"hume yaha se nikalna hi hoga yaar humahre pass jo info hain wo uss gang leader ko pakarne ki bohut kaam ayegi aur ek bar yaha se nikal gaye hume apni family ke sath zaroor milenge " said another man in the same state with full determination.

So they moved through the jungle facing all the while with a mission to save the country and one person to return to his wife and new born baby and other to reunite with his bro whom he had promised not to leave with just memories but celebrate each memory with him.

 _ **Chalo ch to khtm ab rvw time jitney rvws unta jaldi update**_

 _ **Acha do u want a tragedy wala ending aur happy wala becauz next ch will be d last ch as ap logo ko aur borenhi karungi**_

 _ **PLZ RVW IT MEANS A LOT**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_GUYZ I KNW I POST REALLY SHORT UPDATES AND NOT GETTING RVWS SERVES ME RITE_**

 ** _A VRY HEARTY THNKS TO ALL THOSE WHO RVWED_**

 ** _HERE IS THE CH_**

 ** _"_** Tum log krte kya rehte ho haan wo cid officers bhaag kaise gaye haan ab tum sab ki khopri ura dunga." Said the boss angrily.

"boss wohi to plan hain hume leader ne bataya" said one of his henchman

"mtlb " asked the boss

"sir leader ne bataya ki…"and he slowly whispered the plan in his boss' ears who smiled an evil laugh.

 ** _ON THE OTHER SIDE_**

 ** _"_** tumhe lagta nhi hain ki who log hume kush zyada hi asaani se chod diye" asked one of the officer.

"itna negative mat socho kuch nhi hoga and hum log almost pahuch hi gaye hai" said daya unaware of the danger ahead.

"tumahra chip kaam kar rha hai"asked the officer hopefully.

"haan maine check kiya I hv sent a signal " daya said wid sparkling eyes.

"lekin wo chip to wo chip tod diye the" asked the officer being confused.

"ye dusra wala hain jisse mainee emergency ke wakt use krne ke rakha tha. maine cid bureau mein inform kr diya hain wo log aate hi honge" while they were hoping fr the best d danger was coming nearer.

 ** _CID BUREAU_**

"Sir kya hua apne mereko itne jaldi mein bulaya" asked abhijeet in duty mode.

"abhijeet kuch din se daya ka kuch pata nhi chal raha tha aur head quarter ne mujhe aaj inform kiya hai and kuch dere pehle hi daya ne mujhe msg send kiya hai lets move" acp sir said beaming.

(EVERYONE WOULD LUV TO SEE ACP SIR'S FACE AND ABHIJEET SIR'S FACE AT DAT TIME RITE FRNDS)

Abhijeet sir's face was beaming wid joy finally after so many days he was going to meet his bro but destiny had some other plans…..

 ** _DIDN'T BORE U GUYS NA IF SO THEN FRGV ME AND DON'T FRGT TO RVW ALL TYPES OF CRITICISMS WELCOME…._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_HLO GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN….SRY FR BEIN LATE…_**

 ** _THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO RVWED BUT WITIN FR MORE SUPPORT FROM U GUYS_**

 ** _(GUEST DEAR WHICH PART U FELT CONFUSIN PLZ TELL I WILL MAKE IT CLEAR AND REGARDING SHORT UPDATES EXTEREMELY SRY DEAR WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS UPDATE LONGER)_**

DAYA'S SIDE

"Hmm ye to achi baat hain" said the officer hopefully.

Daya was about to say something when he saw a truck was coming frm the opposite side and it was quite near them

He pushed that officer in the opposite side and the truck hit him and he fell a few feet away from that place infront of another car who applied a dead break

 ** _THE DRIVER OF THAT CAR WAS SENIOR INS. ABHIJEET…_**

AFTER AN HR AT THE HOSPITAL…..

Everyone was tensed and was roaming and trying to hide their tears meanwhile their beloved daya sir was fighting for his our abhjeet sir was not in his senses.

"sir daya us..uski ye..ye haa..haalat mere wajah se hui sir mere gaari ke saamne aaya sir sir..main.." said abhijeet

"abhijeet wo tumahri galti nahi ti daya ka accident use pehle ho chukka tha" acp sir was trying to make him understand.

THEN DR. CAME OUT OF THE O. EVERYONE RUSHED TO HIM….

"Sry lekin hum unko bacha nhi sake khoon bohut …" but before he could complete his sentence

Abhijeet started laughing loudly and said "ye daya bhi na sir har bar phaltu joke marta hain mai jaa raha hoo wo khud aake mujhe sry bolega naa iss baar phir bhi nhi maanunga"

"abhijeet beta daya ab iss duniya mein nahi hain" acp sir said controlling his tears..

"kya sir aap bhi uss ke baato mein aa gaye" said abhijeet and went away from there.

"sachin abhijeet ke peeche jaao use roko" said acp sir and went to a corner and burst into tears..

"yes sir" said sachin wiping his tears.

MEAN WHILE ABHIJEET WAS DRIVING THE CAR VERY RASHLY AND SACHIN WAS TRYING HARD TO KEEP PACE WID HIM AND THEN DUE TO A SIGNAL SACHIN LOST TRACK OF ABHIJEET'S CAR

 ** _GUYZ HOPE AP MUJHE JUTON SE NA MAARO FR THIS UPDATE AND LAST CH WILL ARRIVE ON FRI TILL THEN PLZ RVW…_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guyz a hearty thnks to all those who hv rvwed my stories . I understand short updates that toooo after prolong period has been troublesome fr my readers and I apologise for it. My finals r round d corner and dey will end in April after that I will complete my pending fics. But those will be my last stories on ff.U all r disappointed with small update and I thought not too disappoint u guyz more so tc enjoy ur life and GOOD BYE So fr the last time just give ur opinion through pm or rvw

WILL BE WAITIN


	14. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr"emstrongHLO GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN….SRY FR BEIN LATE…/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongTHANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO RVWED BUT WITIN FR MORE SUPPORT FROM U GUYS/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""hlo sir abhijeet sir ki gaari khi chli gyi" sachin somehow managed to say./p  
p dir="ltr""arey aise kaise chli gyi tumhe pta hai na uski dimagi halat thik nhi hai abhi hum uske phn ko track krte hai and use roko tum kaise bhi hum uska location tumhe bata rhe hai" said acp sir and cut the call while the person on both sde of the call burst into tears./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongON THE OTHER SIDE/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Abhijeet had turned the car to a deserted road. Soon voices started ringing in his ears/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong"boss jo bhi bolo ye road mein drive krne ka maza kahi aur nhi hota"/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong"yr ye road sahi mein mast hai"/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong"sun chal na mere fav spot pr chalte hai"/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""yr daya tere fav spot pe aaya huu aayega nahi mujse mission pe jaane se pehle hum yaha pe aa hi nhi Paye tu to bola tha yr mere bday pe aayenge yaha lekin dekh aa hi nhi na aaj tk kabhi afterlife pe believe nhi kiya tha lekin aaj main janta hut u aayega na jis roop mein bhi ho aana plz" abhijeet was continuously mumbling this wen his car hit a tree./p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongAFTER FEW MOMENTS…./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""suno tumhe wapas jaana hi hoga waha ab sab kuch tumhe hi sabhalna hai " abhijeet felt as if he was talking to him../p  
p dir="ltr""nhi yar tune promise kiya tha tune ki …. " abhijeet started but he interfered./p  
p dir="ltr""haan lekin tumahra yha hona bohut zarrori hai ye tum kyu nhi samajte" he said being irritated/p  
p dir="ltr""tujhe pata hai main h manne wala….."and death took mercy on him…/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongAFTER FEW DAYS../strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""pradyumann…." Said a man keeping his hand on his shoulder/p  
p dir="ltr""yr kuch mat bol thoda akele rehna hai" said he wiping his tears../p  
p dir="ltr""thik hai " said and he was going from there wen his bestie suddenly said/p  
p dir="ltr""yr dekha tha tune uske muh pe ek ajeeb si hasi thi ek sukun tha" he said dreamily../p  
p dir="ltr""haan yr khair atleast jaha bhi hain wo dono saath hain chalta hoo" said salunkhe sir and went away from there. As both the senior officers prepared to face the worst day of their life losing both their beloved officers on the same day../p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongIN DUO'S HOME/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"The whole house was in dark. It's owners had left all the materialistic possessions in this diary was kept on the due to a gush of wind the diary opened and the last pg opened which read../p  
p dir="ltr""KHANA PEENA SAATH HAI/p  
p dir="ltr"MARNA JEENA SAATH HAI/p  
p dir="ltr"SAARI ZINDAGI….."/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongEND/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongA/N SO GUYS LAST CH HW WAS IT? I LITERALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS…../strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrongPLZ RVW FR THE LAST TIME…../strong/em/p 


End file.
